Moonlit Endeavours
by Arysd
Summary: Gary and Misty had their own little game. They both waited to see who would crack first and give in to the temptation. But their game would end that one night at the cape. Oneshot. Egoshipping!


Once upon a time I said that when I write my first Egoshipping fic I would dedicate it to **LiliNeko**.  
(And here we are! After many, many,_ many_ failed attempts. xD)  
So this is for you girl. :D If it wasn't for your stories and fanart I probably would have never fallen in love with this pairing!

_Disclaimer; I don't own Pokemon!_

* * *

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Staryu! And the victor is the gym leader, Misty!"

Disappointment crossed the young trainer's face. "Bulbasaur return." His head lowered so he was staring at the ground as he made his way towards the gym leader and when he got to her he looked up. "I was sure I was going to win, I thought grass types were strong against water types."

"They are, but what really matters is how well you train your Pokemon. Train them well and they can overcome any type advantage." Misty smiled at the boy. "It was a good battle. Train a bit more and then challenge me again."

The boy left the gym with a new plan to train a bit more and then try again. Misty could only smile. Most of her challengers were trainers just starting off, excited and not knowing much. It kind of reminded her of Ash. It made her feel... nostalgic.

It wasn't her choice to stop traveling, and although she didn't hate being a gym leader she did miss that sense of adventure. Whenever she got the chance she would take little trips to Cerulean Cape, Pallet Town, or if she had a few days to herself Ecruteak City to visit her friend Sakura.

Knowing she didn't have any other challengers to face that day she left Staryu to swim in the pool and made her way to the kitchen. Misty figured it was about four in the afternoon and there should be some leftover food in the refrigerator she could make as a late lunch. Though as she approached the kitchen she could hear a bit of a commotion.

"No way! Like, do you think our little sis has a secret admirer?"

"Who knows! But if she does I like, wonder who it's from?"

"Maybe it's from that Georgio kid? Didn't he ask our little sis out on a date before?"

Psyduck ran out of the kitchen, probably startled when the three oldest Waterflower sisters started squealing, causing Misty to shake her head. Deciding to find out what all the fuss was about she walked towards her sisters and was instantly surrounded by them. With a million questions being thrown at her and her patience wearing thin she was about to snap.

"What are you three going on about?"

"Well this of course!" Violet shoved a blue plushie in Misty's face. "And it like, came with a note!"

Misty took both items into her hands discovering the plushie was actually a tentacruel plushie. She thought it was adorable but due to her sisters pestering her she set it down on the kitchen counter and opened the letter.

'_When the sun goes down_  
_and the moon is shining bright_  
_meet me at the cape_.'

"Huh? I don't get it, this is it?" Misty said confused. Her sisters had read the letter over her shoulder and they were also confused.

Daisy took the letter from Misty and read it over noticing something. "I get it!" Her younger siblings looked at her in anticipation. "It's a haiku. The first line has five syllables, the second line has seven, and the third line has five. Whoever wrote this wants you to meet them at the cape tonight!"

Misty reread the letter and sure enough it followed that pattern. "Hm, but Daisy, how did you figure it out?"

"Oh, Tracey gave me one of Professor Oak's poetry books last time he stopped by. I'm normally not into that kind of stuff but like, Tracey kept praising it so I figured I might as well read some of it."

"So are you going to go?" Violet was suddenly in her face.

"Like of course she's going to go, she has to go!" Lily also got in her face. "Right Misty?"

Misty fidgeted. "I don't know. Meeting a stranger at night? I don't think-"

"But you like, don't know that they're a stranger!" Misty's pink haired sister persisted.

Daisy nodded her head. "Yeah sis. I mean, whoever sent you the letter must have known that you like tentacruel."

'_That's true... maybe I do know this person. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't more than a little curious..._' Misty sighed defeated. "Okay, I'll go. But only because it would be rude not to."

The three older Sensational sisters squealed and pushed Misty out of the kitchen talking about getting her ready for her 'date'. All she could make out were random words between her sisters. Words like hair, makeup, dress, boyfriend, and date. "But I didn't even get to get something to eat!"

"Psy." Psyduck poked his head around a corner and seeing the coast was clear went back into the kitchen to do whatever he was previously doing.

After fighting off her sisters Misty reluctantly agreed to let them to her hair and makeup as long as they didn't go overboard. As they sat in front of her white vanity in her room she really didn't see the fuss since this certainly wasn't a date. She didn't even know who it was that she was meeting. She pointed that out to her sister for the third time.

"Oh please Misty. Trust us, you won't regret going tonight." The slip up went unnoticed to everyone but Misty. The way Daisy said that it seemed obvious to her that her sister knew who sent the letter. This only made her more curious.

"Besides, you like need a boyfriend. Unless you're not over the boy with the Pikachu~" Lily teased Misty. It didn't seem that long ago that comments like that either made Misty blush or snap at her sisters. Now it didn't bother her because truth was, she was over her crush. Ash was Ash, that's all there was to it. But she knew he would always be one of her best friends.

Misty glanced out her bedroom window. The sun was beginning to set and she would need to leave soon. "Okay, done!" Looking in the mirror the young gym leader was actually... impressed. Her red hair was straightened and accompanied with a white headband. Her hair had grown a bit and now ended a bit past her shoulders. As promised her sisters didn't do anything too crazy with her makeup. A very light shade of coral eyeshadow was visible along with a light coating of mascara. Finishing it up there was a clear coat of lip gloss covering her lips.

"Aww our little sis is growing up! But are you like SURE we can't pick out your outfit?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Now shoo or I'll be late."

With her sisters in retreat she made her way to her closet. While going through the various articles of clothing she absentmindedly ran through the possibilities of this mystery person. Someone she knew and knew she liked tentacruel. Ash was off in a new region, the Unova region. She had just talked to him that morning so she knew it wasn't him. It could have been Brock but she honestly couldn't picture Brock doing something like that. As the same with Tracey plus he was dating Daisy so that wouldn't make much sense. She was absolutely stumped.

Finally deciding on a outfit she quickly put it on and examined herself in the full length mirror that hung on her closet door. Misty had picked out a plain coral long sleeved shirt that matched her eyeshadow. Over that she had slipped on a white sleeveless button vest which she decided to leave unbutton. For pants she had picked out a pair of black jeggings and for her shoes she grabbed a pair of simple white flats. After deciding she was satisfied with how she looked she left her room after remembering to grab her pokeballs.

"Oh wow Misty. I was worried when you wouldn't let us help pick out your outfit but you look great!" Daisy gave her youngest sister two thumbs up.

"Yeah sis, you're going to have this guy all over you!"

Misty rose her eyebrow. "Who said that it's going to be a guy? I mean, for all we know it could be a girl." Her sisters looked at each other worriedly.

"Hahaha uh yeah, whatever you say sis! Anyways you should like, go. You don't wanna be late!"

"Right. See you guys later." And with that Misty was out the door.

Daisy sighed in relief while Lily looked at her curiously. "Are you sure that like, that hot researcher Gary Oak sent the letter?"

"Positive. An umbreon dropped the letter off this morning and Tracey totally recognized it!" And once again the three Sensational sisters were jumping up and down in excitement.

Walking through the city Misty passed alot of people she knew, often waving and saying hi on her way to the cape. The sun was almost completely set, a ray of colors lighting the almost night sky. Oranges, reds, purples, pinks. All the colors slowly but surely fading into the darkness. Misty figured by time she made it to where she was going the sun would be completely set. Which really, was a shame. The sunsets and sunrises always seemed more vibrant and beautiful to Misty at the cape. She guessed it was the scenery and the way the colors reflected off the water.

Though, when Misty got to the cape she was in awe. She didn't recall ever being there at night time, but she found the sight breathtaking. In the city she couldn't really fully appreciate the night sky because the buildings and lights masked many of the stars and the moon. Here she found no lights were necessary with the way the nearly full moon cast its light all around her. Leaning against a railing and looking down at the water she found herself and the moon staring back at her, gentle ripples caused by swimming luvdisc below the surface distorted the reflections.

The red haired girl was so focused on the water that she didn't realize someone was slowly approaching her. As the person got closer they managed to join Misty by leaning against the railing that supported both of their weight. Still, Misty did not notice as the scene in front of her seemed to put her in a trance. So it was understandable that she jumped back in shock when a sudden voice interrupted the silence.

"Nice night isn't it?"

Any previous thoughts the startled girl had were now forgotten as she turned her head to the owner of the voice.

"... I should have known it was you, Oak."

Indeed the owner of the voice was Gary Oak, young researcher and grandson of Professor Oak. Or more recently known as a frequent visitor of the Cerulean Gym. What started out as Gary running a simple errand of dropping off Pokemon food at the gym for his grandfather turned into something a bit more fun, for the both of them. Although no words on the matter were spoken both of the teenagers knew there was something between them and it was a game to see who would crack first.

Gary was still leaning against the railing, back facing the water as his smirked down at Misty. His dark brown hair was styled in its usual spikes and they looked razor sharp under the moonlight's glare. Misty took notice that he was currently wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt along with a pair of purple cargo pants and black shoes. Had it not been glimmering under the moon's light she probably wouldn't have also noticed a yin yang necklace hanging from his neck, and she guessed it was the one he wore when he first started his journey.

"Heh. I'm surprised you showed. Do you normally go out at night to meet random people that give you gifts?"

Misty crossed her arms, frowning. "I don't know, do you normally send girls plushies with random notes telling them to meet you somewhere?

Gary frowned for a second before his smirk reappeared on his face. "Only if I want to make sure they'll show up."

"What are you doing Oak? If you wanted to see me you didn't need to go through all this trouble." The gym leader sighed slightly exasperated.

The boy shrugged and stood up straight. He walked around a bit looking up at the cloudless sky. "But where would the fun be in that?" Misty said nothing and a slightly awkward silence began to fall over them. "By the way, you're welcome."

Misty's blue eyes feigned confusion as she rose a eyebrow in question. "For what?"

For a slight second the boy faltered. "For the plushie. I heard that you loved tentacruel. That and for the poem. You know, not every girl is lucky enough to get a poem specially written by the one and only Gary Oak."

Rolling her eyes she replied, "Well if you ask me you should leave the poems to your grandfather," she snickered seeing his face and then added, "but I do love tentacruel, so thank you."

"What can I say? I know the way to any young lady's heart." Gary winked at her.

Misty resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. "Puh-leaseee. You would need a map to find the way to my heart, not just some toy and a poem." She moved so she leaned against the railing, back facing the water like Gary had been earlier.

Grinning at her Gary walked up so he stood in front of Misty and placed his hands on the railing on either side of her. "Maybe you should draw me up a map then," he paused to lower his face closer to hers, his breath brushing across Misty's face making her blush slightly before he added, "after all, I know you're just dying to have me all for yourself."

Misty couldn't help but noticed how his body was just oh so lightly brushing against hers, how he smelt of fresh cinnamon, and how soft and inviting his lips looked. It took every bit of self control for her not to attack those lips with her own at that moment. Instead she placed one of her hands on his chest to push him back just a bit. "Please Oak, get over yourself."

"Ah, but you didn't deny it." Faintly he could see her blush deepen and he looked proud of himself. But, he wondered, could she feel his heartbeat under her hand? Heck, could she hear it? He loved their little game but he could feel it was about to end. The way her flushed face looked up at him, the small breeze blew the scent of strawberries at him... the temptation was wearing him down.

Not liking where this conversation was going she turned it on him. "If anything you're the one dying to have me all for yourself."

"You still didn't deny it."

"Well neither did you."

"I'm not going to deny something that's true."

"Wha-"

And it happened. Cutting her off, Gary leaned forward the few inches that had separated them and pressed his lips against hers. Misty's eyes were wide open in surprise and her face was burning so much she was sure even Gary could feel the heat radiating from it. Part of her wanted to push him away but the other part of her just didn't care anymore. She didn't care to keep their game going. She wanted this. So she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Taking a single step forward, effectively causing their bodies to be pressed together once again.

After a few minutes they pulled away from each other, both a bit flustered and unsure of what would come next.

"Wow... maybe your name should be Misty _Wild_flower." Gary joked.

"S-shut up," She stammered embarrassed, "I think I should be getting home though. I'll have trainers wanting to battle early in the morning."

Gary nodded in understanding. "Let me walk you home."

Misty agreed and they walked in silence enjoying each others company. At some point Gary had reached down and clasped his hand with Misty's making butterfree fly wild in her stomach. His touch was gentle, caring... loving. It made her feel protected and safe.

Now standing in front of the gym's doors Misty felt the walk home had been shorter than the walk to the cape. Inwardly sighing she knew it was time to say goodnight and face her sister's questions and frantic squealing once again.

"I guess I should go inside. Thank you for tonight though." She leaned her head up to give him a small kiss on the cheek and turned to go inside.

"Wait." She turned around. "When can I see you again?" Gary asked.

Misty thought about it and smirked.

"When the sun is low  
many colors fill the sky  
I'll be at the cape."

And with that she was inside and out of sight. Gary couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he walked off into the night. Neither of them knew exactly where their relationship was heading but they both knew they always had the cape.

* * *

Pffttt, I hope this wasn't too bad. ;n;  
The tentacruel plushie was kind of a shoutout to LiliNeko's fic _I Want You to Want Me_. So if you haven't read it, go now! Read it!  
Oh. And review this please? :'D


End file.
